Rest and Relaxation
by whitefairy
Summary: When the Monkey Team and a 'few' friends go for to a ski lodge and spa, they do anything but relax! Chocked full of other people's characters!
1. The Cunning

Disclaimer: exaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaams! (Dies on the desktop)

Thanks to:

Beastfire: WF: Hmmm... Borrow Ivy, eh?

Ichigo: Oh, I could dress her up all pretty in a pretty pink dress with bows and make up and perfume (rants off all the girly things she could do to Ivy)

Nova: Just run, Ivy. Run.

4Evermonkeyfan: WF: You can be in this story instead. It's virtually the same, only we'll be making the boys join in too!

Antauri: (rubbing his bruised behind) I'm _not_ going in a sauna!

Ichigo: (giggles quietly as she places ice under Antauri) Not even with me?

Antauri: (blushes) um... I'm not going to answer that!

Twister91: Antauri, Otto and Sprx: (grumble as their wounds are treated)

Nova: Well you shouldn't go into the female sauna!

Sprx: Hey, we didn't _know_ it was the wrong female one! We were _trying_ to save you guys!

Ichigo: But... we didn't _need_ saving!

Antauri: You could've done.

Jet, Nova and Ichigo: (roll eyes and sigh)

Jamara: Ichigo: Don't worry, she won't die! It's only a spa and ski lodge!

Sprx: (still sulking) that's what _you_ think!

Nova: (whacks him on the head) Shut up!

WF: Thanks for letting me borrow Egypt!

Kiozona.pop: Ichigo: Yay, lots of people!

Axe: (growls at her)

Ichigo: Meep! (Hides behind Antauri) um... great? (Sweat drops)

A Fan of Romance: Sprx: (snorts) Wow, the vagueness.

WF: Be quiet! It means I can be creative!

Sprx: Whatever... Still vague

Nova: (whacks him around the head again) Shut up!

SparxGirl: Ichigo: (hypnotised by shininess of Violet's bracelets) Shiny...

Antauri: (waves hand in front of her) Ichigo? Stop staring now. (Realises she hasn't moved) Ichigo? Oh God, Honey speak to me! Do you need CPR?

Sprx: He'd just _love_ to do that...

WF: _Any_way thanks for coming!

Novafangirl: Sprx: (grinning and shuffling up next to Jojo) Nova's sister, eh? How'd you feel about a date with yours truly?

Nova: Sprx!

Sprx: (gets pummelled by Nova and Jojo)

Ichigo: (sighs) I'll get the first aid kit.

WF: Thanks for the great character! Sprx won't stand a chance!

Snipemaster: WF: (giggles) OK, but I don't think he'll appreciate being in a spa!

Ichigo: (attempting to put a face mask on Renegade) It won't hurt! C'mon! (Nearly gets mangled by Renegade)

4Evermonkeyfan: Ichigo: (waves) Hi, Adrianna!

WF: Phew, I was hoping you'd want to be in it! So now we can get that discount!

Everyone: (cheers)

goddessofanime: WF: Of course she can come! (Sees Amethyst and Gibson arguing already) That was fast (sweat drops)

Moonlit Sea: Antauri: Thank goodness! Not another character!

WF: Be quiet! Having lots of characters is great! It means there can be lots happening!

WF: Wow... that's a lot of people! And so many different personalities too!

Ichigo: I can't wait! This is gonna be great!

Axe: (growls at her)

Ichigo: Eep! (Hides behind Antauri again)

**The Cunning**

It was early in the morning. Most of the Monkey Team were still fast asleep; but, in the main room, a certain little white monkey was plotting something.

Antauri yawned and stretched; he opened his eyes blearily, looked over at Ichigo and was confronted by a gigantic pair of blue eyes. He jumped backwards in shock and fell off the bed.

"Ichigo, what were you doing?" he asked, still slightly dazed. Ichigo reappeared on the edge of the bed and, instead of answering, she nuzzled his cheek affectionately.

"Good morning, Antauri-koi" she purred, sitting beside him on the floor and continuing to nuzzle. Antauri just _knew_ something was wrong, he could sense it and, with a feeling of impending doom, he decided to find out;

"What do you want?" he asked, feeling slightly scared of the answer. Ichigo stopped nuzzling and tried to look hurt,

"Why, Antauri! Can't I just be affectionate in the morning?" she said, trying to sound innocent. Antauri sighed,

"_What do you want?_" he pressed on; Ichigo pouted and grabbed a piece of paper of the bedside table. She handed it to him and he read it.

_Dear Ichigo, _

_After hearing your boyfriend's 'adventure' I thought that perhaps we should all go up to this ski lodge I know, it had **everything** a girl could wish for! Including a natural hot spring! Well, write back and tell me what you think, you can invite some of your other friends too!_

_TOL_

_Adrianna_

Ichigo watched with big hopeful eyes as Antauri stopped reading and looked up at her,

"No" he said flatly. Ichigo's face dropped, she decided to this would have to be done the hard way,

"Please, Antauri?" she wheedled, rubbing his shoulders, "Pleeeeaaaase?" Antauri turned away and crossed his arms, Ichigo jumped back in front of him, "Pleeeeaaaase? It'll be fun!"

"I said, no, Ichigo!" he replied, crossly. He got up and brushed himself off, "Now, I'm going to have some-" he stopped when he heard sniffling. The smart side of his brain told him to keep going and don't look back, or he'd never get out of this 'ski lodge' predicament; but the more loving side told him that he should just check that she wasn't hurt. After all, he didn't want to be an uncaring jerk, did he? Both sides battled until he gave in and looked; he saw that Ichigo's eyes were welling up with tears, making them look all glittery like gemstones and pulling at his heart so much he thought it'd be pulled out. He was lost in those eyes and he sat back down next to her, almost in a trance. He pulled her into a tight hug, before he realised what had happened,

"She got me" he murmured, mentally berating himself for falling for it as Ichigo grinned, triumphantly.

Antauri grumbled quietly as they waited for the coach to arrive, Ichigo hovered up next to him, beaming brightly,

"Thanks again, Antauri-koi!" she kissed him in the lips affectionately, "You're the best!" Antauri continued grumbling as she flew off again, but he couldn't help smiling.

'Ah, so what if I don't like it? She's so happy; it can't be that bad, right? Besides, it's only a few people..." he stared in awe at the massive coach that pulled up next to them. He looked in and saw it was almost crammed with people.

"Ichigo" he said, faintly, "I thought you said it was only a _few_ friends" Ichigo looked down from the girl she was talking to and hovered down next to him,

"Well, I did invite a few friends and then I said that _they_ could invite a few friends..." she drifted off as Antauri's eye started twitching. She laughed, sheepishly, "Um... oops?" she quickly flew off, knowing that it was best to leave Antauri to calm down for a while.

Antauri sighed, exasperated, and walked up the aisle to find an empty seat, he past many monkeys and humans that he didn't know until he found a vacant seat right at the back.

'I might as well use this time efficiently' he thought as he began to meditate. He felt a bump as the coach started and someone sat next to him, he opened an eye to look. He saw that it was a dwarf human, no wait, a... _fairy_? He shook his head to make sure he wasn't seeing things, but sure enough, there was a little fairy beside him. She had short, brown hair and greyish blue eyes, her wings were glittery and almost transparent. On her head bobbed two bright balls of light on the end of each of her antennae. She noticed him looking at her and smiled brightly,

"Hi, I'm Whitefairy!" she greeted brightly, standing up on the seat to shake his hand, "but most of my friends call me Fae" he nodded,

"I'm Antauri, second in command of the Robot Monkey Team" he replied, Fae smiled.

"Do you always say _all that _when you meet someone?" she asked, giggling slightly. He huffed indignantly and resumed meditating.

A while later, he felt warm breath on his face and looked up to see a huge pair of blue eyes again; this time, he didn't jump.

"Ichigo, you must really stop doing that" he said, staring into the eyes. Ichigo moved away and grinned,

"I see you've met Fae" she commented, looking at the fairy beside him, he looked too,

"Yes" he answered, "I take it she was one of the friends you invited?"

"Sure did!" said Ichigo, happily beaming at the girl, who grinned back. "She's my creator, I couldn't just leave her out!" they hugged and beamed up at him. Antauri sweat dropped slightly,

"I see... where Ichigo got her girliness from" he commented, the two girls laughed before taking off down the aisle.

He watched them start talking to Jet and her creator, Twister, and sighed,

'I hope this is worth it' he mused, staring out at the quickly vanishing speck that was Shugazoom City.

"So, you gonna have any more kids?" Ichigo asked, looking down at the sleeping little Malachite. Jet smiled down at her son then looked up, thoughtfully,

"Oh, I dunno..." she said, pondering before grinning "maybe"

Beside her, Fae laughed,

"Who knows? The next one might be a little Onyx!" she said, causing Jet to pale a few shades.

"I hope not" she said, looking quite worried. Twister smiled, reassuringly,

"Don't worry, Jet! There's probably a _million to one _chance of any of your kids being like Onyx. Besides, it'd still get some of your personality too"

"Fiery tempered with an evil streak" said Fae, looking slightly worried, "that would _so_ not be a good thing!" Ichigo and Twister nodded.

"Maybe... I'll just stick with the one kid" Jet said, still feeling worried about any of her children acting like Onyx, "After all, Antauri said that their easy targets! I don't want to increase the risk of one getting kidnapped by having lots!" she held Malachite close, who murmured in his sleep. Ichigo and Fae 'aaaw'ed at the little cutie.

Twister looked up and smiled, evilly,

"Say, Ichigo, what about you? Don't _you _want to have any kids?" she grinned as Ichigo blushed. Ichigo looked down the aisle at Antauri, who was meditating, and sighed,

"Yeah, I'd _love_ to have kids! But I don't think Antauri's ready. After all" she turned and looked at Jet, "he went nuts when _you_ were having a baby, Lord knows what he'd do if _I _was!"

"No way!" said a voice and everyone turned to see Otto standing up, "he'd love it! Having your own kid is like...like..." he pondered how to explain it, "like the greatest gift any guy could wish for! Cos it's something that you've made yourself and you get to feed it and nurture it and bring it up right"

"And what about me?" asked Jet, looking just _slightly_ ticked, "I just had to carry it around whilst it grew inside me for _9 months _then have the _fun of childbirth_! Not to mention, _I_ have some part in teaching, nurturing and feeding!"

Twister, Fae and Ichigo quietly shuffled away as Jet began to rant at Otto. When they were a safe distance away, they looked on with sympathy and fear,

"Poor Otto" whispered Ichigo in awe; she'd never seen Jet rant like that.

"Yeah" agreed Fae, peeping over the back of the chair in front to see the fight. Twister shrugged and didn't look impressed,

"Eh, I've seen worse. You should see me and my brother! We _really_ fight and yell at each other!" the other two blanched as Twister looked proud like an old war hero,

"Makes me glad to be an only child" whispered Fae to Ichigo as Ichigo just nodded, silently. They looked back over at the couple,

"How long do _you_ usually fight for, then?" asked Fae, Twister thought about it for a moment,

"Just a few hours" she replied, nonchalantly, the other two stared wide eyed at her,

"_Hours_?" they repeated in unison, looking shocked.

"I don't think I've _ever _fought with Ryou for that long!" said Ichigo, looking stunned.

"Ah, you don't know what you're missing!" said Twister, looking rather sadistic as she smiled, "First, you just pick something that really annoys them, then you work at it until they crack and then you wind them up so they start yelling then you yell back and pretty soon you're scrapping like cats and dogs!" she then launched into one of the more gorier fights. Ichigo sweat dropped,

"I think Antauri needs me! Um... bye!" she called, before flying off as fast as she could, leaving Fae to listen, in muted horror, to the gory war stories between siblings.

Well, I'll leave it there for now. Hope you don't mind how I made you slightly evil Twister! And, thanks to everyone who reviewed and gave me a character, I'll be sure to try and fit them all in! And, if you still want to give me one, you can! I'll fit them in, somehow!


	2. And the fun's only beginning

Disclaimer: Potatoes, potatoes, potatoes! This spud's for you!

Thanks to:

Twister91: WF: (sees Twister turning blue from lack of air) Quick! We need to help! Um... Sprx, do CPR, quick! (Watches Twister run a mile)

Ichigo: That's what you intended to do, wasn't it?

WF: Yep.

Beastfire: WF: Hear that, Ichigo?

Ichigo: (grins eagerly) Yay!

Otto: Last time Ichigo smiled like _that_, we all ended up in some super girly doll shop!

Nova: Run whilst you still can Ivy! (Suddenly bound in a bedroom alone with Sprx)

(Screams are heard)

WF: (hiding wand) Ignore her! C'mon, Ivy! It'll be fun!

SparxGirl: Ichigo: (mesmerised _again_) where'd you get them?

WF: (gasps) we wouldn't do anything mean to her, would we guys?

Axe: (growls)

WF: Get lost!

Axe: (whimpers and hides in a corner)

WF: Hehe (does a peace sign)

Lazzynewtt: Antauri: Oh no...

Ichigo: (hugs Petalite) Oh, you're so cute, and adorable and huggable... (Looks up at Antauri with big moony eyes)

Antauri: (sweat drops) No, Ichigo!

Ichigo: (pouts) Meanie...

Dhara patel: WF: OK, I might have exaggerated a _little_. But, these weren't from personal experience! I imagined it from seeing my friends nearly slaughter their siblings.

Navy2Blue: Ichigo: _A year and a half?_ (Turns to Antauri) Um... y'know. Maybe we _should_ wait until we're older. (Floats off looking rather shocked)

Antauri: Yes! Woo hoo! Thank you!

Umm... no name: Cool, just give me a description of Sarah and I'll try and use her!

A Fan of Romance: WF: O's...

Ichigo: What?

WF: I like o's too!

Ichigo: (sighs) I hope any children I have don't inherit this insanity!

Kiozona.pop: WF: Nope, but he's scared of me! Watch (floats up to Axe) Hi!

Axe: AAAAH! Its evilness burns! (Runs)

WF: Hehe, guess he's scared of fairies!

goddessofanime: WF: Hear that? They're cute!

Nova: (snorts) Yeah right. Only cos your head's full of cotton balls and fairy-dust!

WF: Meh, it's true! (Pulls a cotton ball out of her ear)

**And the fun's only beginning!**

"OK, so is everyone ready?" asked the ski teacher as he faced the odd group of monkeys and humans and various other creatures.

"Yeah..." came the unenthusiastic reply, the teacher sweat dropped and sighed.

"OK, well go get your skis and we'll meet up again at the top!" he instructed, before taking off towards the ski lift.

Everyone joined the line waiting to hire skis and, once they'd got them, they went to the ski lift.

"I'm sorry dear, no under 5's allowed" said the kind, elderly woman at the desk; Ichigo face vaulted,

"Madam, I'm _not_ under 5! I'm, in fact, 16! Now, may I have my skis, please?" she asked again, the woman scrutinised her for a moment.

"I'm sorry, sweetie" she said, pointing at a height chart, "but you have to be _this _tall and over to go skiing. Maybe you can go when you've grown a little"

Ichigo walked up to the height chart and looked up at the arrow, she pouted and stormed off. Antauri watched his girlfriend leave the desk with a stormy look on her face,

"What's wrong, Ichigo?" he asked, she stomped over to him.

"I'm too short to ski" she said, sulkily. She crossed her arms and pouted; Antauri tried not to smile and hugged her.

"Oh well, sweetie. Guess you'll just have to go to the spa part instead" he watched her face light up instantly. She smiled up at him, but it soon went again,

"But, what if no one else is too short? I don't want to go alone" she said, looking slightly forlorn.

"Oh, I can think of someone-" Antauri was cut off by a tirade of cussing, coming towards them from the ski hire. Ivy spotted them and stormed over, looking very dangerous.

"You too (bleeping) short to go (bleeping) skiing at this (bleep bleeping) place too?" she demanded, Ichigo nodded quietly; awed by Ivy's colourful language, and Ivy grabbed her arm, "Good! Then let's go find something (bleeping) better to do!" Ichigo floated along, looking back at Antauri worriedly. Antauri tried to smile encouragingly, but he felt like she was going on a death march.

'I hope she'll be OK' he thought as he entered the ski lift.

"No. (Bleeping) Way" said Ivy, in a very even voice that scared the living daylights out of Ichigo. But she forced herself to persist,

"Please, Ivy? Pleeeeaaaase?" she begged as the meerkat continued to glare at the door. "It'll be fun, honest!" Ivy snorted at that and turned her head away. Ichigo sighed and continued to beg Ivy to come into the beauty salon.

'Oh, boy, this girl doesn't quit!' thought Ivy, then something caught her eye; she looked again and saw an Adonis of a man walking up towards them. Ivy felt her eyes roam all over him and followed as he walked up to them.

"Hey, Sis!" he said, bending down to give Ichigo a hug. "I thought you'd be skiing with your other friends" he said, smiling at her. Ichigo sighed,

"I'm too short to ski so I'm trying to get Ivy here" she pointed with her thumb at Ivy, who froze as the boy looked at her, briefly, "to come with me into the salon!"

The boy laughed and looked down at Ichigo, his eyes seemed to sparkle with innocence,

"Well, good luck. I'll see you later tonight, at the bar, ok?" and with that, he walked off into the beauty salon. Ivy moved very jerkily towards Ichigo,

"Who... was that?" she asked, quietly. Ichigo looked confused by her sudden change in attitude,

"Him? Oh, that's Ryou, my twin brother! He works here, in the beauty salon" explained Ichigo, Ivy suddenly grabbed her arm and dragged her into the building. Ichigo floated up to the desk and asked for the assistants, whilst Ivy looked around frantically for Ryou.

'Where is he? Where'd he go?' she turned again and bumped into someone's leg.

"Hey, why don't you watch where ya going, Godzilla?" she yelled and looked up, she froze again.

"Sorry!" apologized Ryou, helping the little meerkat mutant to her feet, "I should've watched where I was going!" he felt the meerkat's surprisingly strong grip tighten around his wrist as she pulled him over to where Ichigo was,

"I want _this _guy to be my masseuse!" she demanded, pointing up at him. Ichigo and the woman at the desk looked, shocked to see Ryou being dragged by someone, much less a meerkat girl!

"Well... if he's not busy with anything else..."

"He's not!" cut in Ivy, looking slightly demented, "Hurry up and get a place ready!" she yelled, startling the woman. She shakily pointed to a room

"Please, go wait in there" she said timidly and hid behind her desk as Ivy stomped past and a rather shocked Ichigo floated along behind.

The woman composed herself again and looked down at Ryou, pityingly,

"I'm so sorry" she said and Ryou paled even more. He sighed and got up, heading off to find the massage oil.

"Yay! Go, Deka, go!" cheered Fae as she watched a red haired boy come to a stop near her. She flew over to him and smiled, they watched the others speeding down too,

"That was great!" he exclaimed, "why don't you go?" he asked, turning to look at his companion. She pouted slightly,

"Too short to ski" she replied, not taking her eyes off the skiers. Suddenly, her eyes widened and she flew up to Dekamonkey's height,

"Is that... Antauri?" she asked, squinting to get a better look, Dekamonkey looked as well. Sure enough, a black speck was veering around wildly, obviously out of control, and was heading towards them. They jumped out of the way as Antauri flew past and landed face first in a tree trunk.

Fae and Dekamonkey ran over to their unconscious friend,

"Is he alright?" asked Fae as Dekamonkey checked over Antauri's injuries,

"Yeah" he said after he finished checking, "Just a bump on the head. But we should get him inside"

"Yeah" agreed Fae as she floated after Dekamonkey, who was carrying Antauri.

Ichigo purred slightly as she was massaged, but she stopped when she heard Ivy moaning overenthusiastically.

"More" moaned Ivy, squirming underneath a blushing Ryou's hands, obviously trying to turn him on. It wasn't working,

"Um... ma'am? Do... you think you could stay still?" he asked, feeling very embarrassed and slightly scared of this individual. He looked over at the other assistant and saw him desperately trying not to laugh. Ryou glared at him and the assistant looked away. Ryou looked up at the clock and silently whooped for joy,

"Ma'am, that's it. Now you have to go to the hot spring" he said and Ivy rolled on her back and grinned at him, lustfully. She beckoned to him with her finger and Ryou neared her slightly.

"I could always return the favour, if you want" she purred into his ear, causing Ryou to spring up and run out crying,

"UmmnothanksIdon'tswingthatwayhaveanicedayandcomeagain!" the other assistant set Ichigo on the floor before going out the door and laughing madly.

Ivy blinked at the space that Ryou had been in earlier before turning to Ichigo,

"What the heck is his deal?" she asked, jumping off the bed, Ichigo giggled quietly but stopped when Ivy glared at her,

"Umm... well y'see. Ryou isn't _into_ girls like that" she explained sheepishly, Ivy face vaulted and grabbed Ichigo by the shoulders,

"You mean he's _gay_?" she shrieked, shaking Ichigo. Ichigo's eyes swirled a little before she managed to nod. Ivy dropped Ichigo, who fell on the floor,

"Typical" she muttered as she walked off to the hit spring, Ichigo picked herself off the floor and followed.

Ichigo: (giggles happily) Well, I guess _someone_ had to find out!

WF: LOL yeah! Oh well, review people! And I hope everyone who was in it, enjoyed their parts!


	3. Clarity Obtained

Disclaimer: jellyfish! And monkey babies!

Thanks to:

Lazzynewtt: WF: Thanks for reviewing!

Ichigo: Yep!

WF: Totally

Ichigo: Without a doubt!

WF: Of course!

Ichigo: Couldn't agree more-

Sprx: SHUT UP!

Twister91: WF: (gasps) Hurt Malachite? Never!

Ichigo: (hugs Malachite) we love the li'l cutie!

WF: Now Onyx? Hmmm... (Smirks evilly at him)

Lmann: WF: Yep, and he's proud of it!

Ichigo: (notices lots of girls looking murderous at WF) Uh, I don't think everyone's happy!

WF: (sees angry mob and sweat drops) Uh...help?

Jamara: Ichigo: Sure! We're trying to include everyone's characters, anyway. Though it might just be a cameo moment for some.

WF: But you OC gonna be very helpful in this chapter!

Novafangirl: Ichigo: Oh no, it's another one!

WF: Hehe, but yaoi pairings are great!

Ichigo: But they can never have babies!

WF: So they can have more 'fun' instead! Right Novafangirl? LOL

Dekamonkey: WF: LOL thanks. And I will get our fic done soon! I hope... (Quietly prays)

Beastfire: WF: Actually, it's on the same timeline thingy, but I think Ivy's taking advantage of having no boyfriend with her.

Ichigo: That's not all she took advantage of.

WF: LOL

A Fan of Romance: WF: I like to think of it as weird and wonderful : D

4Evermonkeyfan: WF: Sorry about the misspelling, and thanks for the character.

Sprx: (drooling over Sarah) Yeah, thanks!

Nova: (beats the living crud out of Sprx then runs off crying)

Sprx: Ow...

Navy2Blue: Ichigo: Summer school? I wanna go!

WF: Why?

Ichigo: (shrugs) Looks like fun (sees Horoki and Bellgi capsize their kayak) OK, maybe not!

Astral Firefly: Ichigo: (blushes) not _all_ the cute ones are gay! Right Antauri? (Notices that he's not there) Antauri, where'd you go? (Goes off looking)

Snipemaster: WF: OK, he can DJ. And the only ones who'll get remotely drunk are Antauri and Ichigo, but that'll be for a _special_ reason and they won't realise they've drunk alcohol.

Ichigo: (returns) I had the feeling you were talking about me. (Reads review) Aaaaw, no facials? (Pouts)

**Clarity Obtained**

Ivy had stormed off long ago, leaving Ichigo to float back to the mountains alone. She sighed sadly as she floated along the corridor that led outside.

"Ichigo? What are you doing here?" asked someone behind her; she looked around and saw a gold monkey with black spots standing there, looking very surprised. Ichigo raised an eyebrow at her,

"What do you mean, Egypt?" she asked, Egypt looked worried now.

"Haven't you heard? Antauri's had an accident on the slopes" she explained, Ichigo gasped and flew up so close she was practically in Egypt's face,

"What happened? Is he alright? Why didn't someone tell me? Where is he?" Ichigo looked panic stricken and was hovering around jerkily, like she didn't know what to do. Egypt grabbed her and shook her,

"Calm down, Ichigo!" she yelled and Ichigo stopped panicking, "I'll take you to him, OK?" Ichigo nodded and followed Egypt down to the first aid room.

When they got there; the rest of the Monkey Team was already there. Ichigo squeezed between them and saw Antauri lying on a bed, she gasped at what she saw. He had a black eye, bandages on his head and rather large dent on his forehead, Ichigo leaned forward and stroked his forehead gently,

"My poor monkey" she murmured, gazing down at his sleeping face.

Many hours had passed and Antauri still hadn't woken up; many people had visited and left but Ichigo was still there. So was Egypt and she gazed on in pity as Ichigo continued to sit at Antauri's bedside, unmoving.

'Now _that's _devotion' she thought, but her body was begging for her to move and she had to comply. She leapt out of her seat and walked over to Ichigo,

"Hey, I'm gonna go stretch my legs a bit. You wanna come?" she asked, Ichigo shook her head and continued to gaze down at Antauri. She didn't think it was healthy for the girl to stay motionless for so long, but she had a feeling that nothing would make Ichigo move right now. "Well... OK" she said and, with that, left. Ichigo watched her leave and sighed, but she sprang back as Antauri mumbled and rolled over onto his side. She smiled slightly and stroked his forehead until he was settled again.

'I wonder what he's dreaming about' she mused as she watched Antauri sleep on, the odd snore escaping now and then. Ichigo giggled and continued to wonder what he dreamt of.

_Antauri looked around at his surroundings, it seemed he was in the training room. He looked around again and heard giggling behind him. He turned and saw Ichigo; she was playing with someone, but he couldn't see who. He walked over to them and Ichigo spotted him, she smiled and waved at him, the person had become clearer and he could see that it was another robot monkey. It was even smaller than Ichigo and had black fur, but pink metal parts and it had black wings attached to its back. It turned around and Antauri saw that it was female with large blue eyes, very similar to Ichigo's. She smiled up at him and started running towards him. Then, something much unexpected happened, the monkey girl leapt and landed in his arms,_

"_Daddy!" she cried, hugging him tightly. Antauri almost stopped breathing when he heard that, he looked down at the girl in shock. She laughed at his wide eyed expression and copied him. Ichigo walked up to the pair and smiled warmly,_

"_Hey, Handsome" she greeted, kissing him on the cheek, "It's about time you got back, Zakuro and I were worried" Antauri hugged Ichigo but he felt numb from the shock. _

'_Zakuro? Was that was the little monkey's name? But she...called me...'_

"_Daddy!" she cried, tugging on his arm, she jumped up and down. "Teach me how to pick up things with magic!" Antauri looked confused, he turned to Ichigo,_

"_What?" he asked, Ichigo laughed. _

"_She means using telekinesis" Ichigo explained, Zakuro nodded eagerly. _

"_Teach me, Daddy! Please?" she begged, bouncing around happily. Antauri smiled broadly as something clicked in his mind,_

'_This means Ichigo and I must of... must of... and this little one is our...' Antauri looked slightly shocked again, 'she's our child! Our daughter... our very own little daughter!' he grinned with pride at the robot monkey, who was still bouncing around him, relentless. _

'_Alright' he agreed and she cheered. They sat, cross-legged, as Antauri explained how to release the Power Primate just enough to pick up objects and how to direct it to a single object. Antauri grinned at her unbridled enthusiasm and optimism, even when it failed,_

'_This is wonderful, it feels like my life is complete' he thought as Zakuro ran up to him. But, as she ran, the room began to melt and swirl; Antauri gasped as the perfect life before him swirled together and he reached out..._

"No!" he suddenly called, springing up in bed. He panted slightly and relaxed, he was back in the hotel. He sighed sadly,

"It was just a dream" he muttered,

'No,' he thought, 'a premonition. Ichigo and I _will _have a child someday' he smiled at the thought of little Zakuro and her eyes that shone with happiness and innocence.

"Just like her mother's" he murmured. He heard a mumble beside him and looked down to see Ichigo fast asleep. Her head was in his lap and her legs were dangling over the edge of the bed, her chest rose and fell gently as she slept and Antauri couldn't help grinning at her. He lifted her and placed her beside him in the bed then snuggled in close and kissed her forehead.

"Someday, my angel, we'll have our little Zakuro" he muttered to his sleeping love before closing his eyes and letting sleep take him again.

When Ichigo woke up it was evening and the sun was setting outside. She gazed at the beautiful colours in the sky as the last rays of light died away and stars began peeping out. She smiled at the beauty of Nature,

"Wonderful, isn't it?" someone said beside her, she nodded

"Yeah, I..." she drifted off when she realised whose voice that was. She turned and gazed up in shock

"Antauri, you're awake!" she leapt forwards and hugged him tightly; he laughed and returned the embrace.

"I'm sorry that I scared you, my Angel" he whispered, stroking the back of her head. He kissed her forehead; "I love you" Ichigo looked up at him, smiling,

"I love you too" she replied, and they stayed in each other's arms for quite some time.

"Oh! I see that you're feeling better" Gibson said, as he walked in on their moment. They released each other and Antauri nodded,

"Much better, thank you" he replied politely, though Ichigo could tell that he was cursing Gibson mentally for ruining their peace. She smiled at the blue monkey and slid off the bed,

"Well, I'm gonna go get ready for tonight, do you think you can come Antauri?" she asked, Antauri crawled out of the bed and smiled at her. She smiled back, understanding, and walked off to their room. Antauri sighed happily and Gibson raised an eyebrow,

"Well, you seem cheerful. Want to share?" asked Gibson, walking up beside the lovesick primate. Antauri was still grinning when he explained the premonition he'd had to Gibson, who nodded at the end.

"So, do you plan on telling Ichigo?" Gibson asked when Antauri had finished. Antauri looked thoughtful,

"I'm not sure, Gibson, I think I may keep this information a secret for now and see what the future holds for us. After all, I don't want to give her false hope" Gibson nodded,

"Yes, no sense in getting too excited over it and trying to speed up Nature. Best to let it happen when it happens" he agreed. Antauri nodded and smiled,

"Indeed. I think I will go prepare for this evening, will you be joining in the festivities?" he asked, Gibson shook his head.

"Dancing is somewhat still foreign to me and I believe that there are other things to enjoy. Good night, Antauri" Antauri bowed slightly

"Good night, Gibson" he replied and walked out of the room.

Woo hoo! Party next chapter! And _everyone's_ gonna be in it, even for just a moment. So review and tell me what you think.


	4. Parties and Plans

Disclaimer: WF: Sulk sulk sulk sulk sulk

Ichigo: Stop sulking!

WF: No! Sulk sulk sulk sulk...

Thanks to:

Beastfire: WF: Of course! Besides, I'll need you for 'the Plan'.

Ichigo: Plan? What plan?

WF: Oh nothing!

Lmann: WF: Hehe, I like short and sweet reviews!

Ichigo: LOL, they're just like me!

Twister91: Ichigo: LOL Silly Onyx, you wouldn't want to sue me! Cos I don't think Krystal would like that! (Watches Onyx get dragged away by his ear)

WF: Yeah... and can we borrow Malachite and use your idea of Antauri and Ichigo babysitting him for you? Say, Jet and Otto are going out and Ichigo volunteers to babysit. Pleeeeaaaase?

Novafangirl: WF: (hugs Jojo) I'm so sorry! I promise you'll be in this one! But for now (uses magic to create a plushy) here's a toy Ryou doll! (Watches as Ivy and Jet leap on it too) Oh um... oops?

Guy who reads too much fantasy: Antauri: One has to use one's _mind_ to deduce whether a dream is just fantasy or a premonition.

WF: So... you just hoping it'll come true?

Antauri: (grins) Of course!

goddessofanime: WF: Oh um... (Blushes)

Ichigo: Wow, now _there's_ a first!

WF: Please don't bow, it makes me realise just how short I am. T.T

Navy2Blue: Ichigo: What? When was this? (Turns to Antauri)

Antauri: Umm... it was um... well. Gotta go! (Runs)

Ichigo: Get back here you! (Chases him)

4Evermonkeyfan: Nova: (cracks her knuckles) Sprx, who's Sarah?

Sprx: (sweat drops) No one! I don't know _what_ that crazy girl's on about!

Nova: Yeah right! (Starts pounding him)

A Fan of Romance: WF: (wearing pointy hat) Wheee! I'm a unicorn!

Ichigo: (runs in wearing one too) Yay, me too!

Both: (dance around wearing pointy hats)

Kiozona.pop: WF: LOL, don't worry they will! They'll be helping with 'The Plan'!

Astral Firefly: WF: Of course it is!

Sprx: Anyone notice a pattern with these names?

Everyone: Yep.

WF: What? I think it suits her! Right Antauri?

Antauri: (stops killing Violet for a moment) Of course!

Snipemaster: WF: Humph (sticks tongue out at you) you thought Kiozona.pop owned Ichigo! I'm not speaking to you!

Nova: Please put him in, please? Pleeeeaaaase?

WF: (twitches) No!

Nova and Ichigo: (do puppy dog eyes at WF)

WF: (twitches a lot) Uh... (Sighs) Oh fine! He can still DJ!

Nova: (cheers and jumps Renegade)

**Parties and Plans**

The room was pounding from the loud music surging through it. Renegade was spinning all the latest and greatest hits, whilst everyone danced in front of him. By the bar, those that didn't want to dance were watching or chatting with others. Among them was a group, quietly plotting something. It was something sinister, something cruel and something near impossible...

"We gotta get those two to bed each other!" cried Ivy, but was muffled by Axe. The others sweat dropped as Ivy struggled to breath through Axe's tight grip, Jet sighed.

"I have to agree with Ivy on this one, those two so need to do it! They're so uptight and shy though, it might be impossible!" The others nodded and Jojo decided to speak up,

"How, then? I mean, it's not like we can throw'em in a room together!" she stopped and suddenly looked evil, "Or _can we?_ Mwahahaha" The others sweat dropped,

"No more Dr Evil for you!" said Nova, "but what's your idea?"

Antauri grinned as Ichigo danced around him, he couldn't help laughing at how happy she was.

"I take it, you like this sort of environment" he commented, Ichigo laughed and took his hand. She started helping him to sway along to the music too and soon they were both dancing around. Antauri looked around at the other dancers and noticed Violet, Romance and SparxGirl dancing with Ryou, who was looking rather uncomfortable as they closed in on him; Ryou noticed Antauri looking at him and mouthed 'help!' his way. Antauri sweat dropped as the trio tackled him to floor and glomped him

'Poor Ryou' he thought as screams were heard. Then he got distracted by Ichigo dancing close to him and blushed slightly.

They danced to quite a few songs before they got thirsty; they walked back to their table and started chatting. Antauri was the first to take a sip of his drink and soon realised it wasn't his. Ichigo hadn't drunken any and, oblivious to Antauri's change in attitude, she hopped off and ran to the bathroom.

Antauri blinked rapidly, trying to clear his vision but everything continued to sway in front of him. He tried to focus and realised that there were two forms in front of him,

"You don't look so good, Antauri" said Jojo, helping him stand up, "maybe you ought to stand outside for a bit"

"Yeah" agreed Nova, as they gently coaxed Antauri out onto the balcony.

"Now, you just stay there and sit tight. We'll go get something to help you feel better!" said Jojo gently, before they ran off.

A while later, Antauri heard someone sit down next to him and he looked over to see it was Adriana. She smiled at him,

"How are you?" she asked, he mumbled in response. "That good, huh? Well, I came to take your mind off it"

She started talking to Antauri casually, commenting on how nice it was here and all the beautiful scenery. Yet, Antauri could sense that she was trying to avoid talking about something and just when he was about to ask, Nova appeared again.

"Hey, Antauri, this oughta help!" she said as she helped Antauri sit up and drink it. It burned his throat as it went down and Antauri suddenly smacked the glass away. He stood up quickly and the floor swayed again. Yet, for some reason, he found it hilarious and started laughing.

Nova and Adriana watched as Antauri started wobbling around and laughing loudly, he turned to them and smiled drunkenly.

"S'good stuff, what is it?" he asked, stumbling towards the girls. They stepped back slightly and Nova tried to think of what to say,

"Um... it's... water! Yeah, special natural water only found around here!" Antauri bobbed his head in a nod; Nova looked at Adriana and she sighed.

"Say, Antauri?" started Adriana, looking slightly embarrassed, "Y'know that Ichigo wants to have babies, but what about you? Do _you_ want to have babies?" she tried to stop herself blushing as she spoke, Antauri looked thoughtful and then he grinned in a way that would've made Sprx look innocent.

"Well, I know I wanna _do it_ with her, heh. It'd be great, just the two of us..."

"You wouldn't be able to get it up you old fart!" cried someone from above, then there was crazed giggling. They looked up and saw Kio and Amila above them, grinning down. Antauri growled,

"What did you say?" they smirked even wider.

"Going deaf in your old age too, Antauri?" asked Kio, grinning widely. Antauri growled and, due to the alcohol, his patience snapped and he started chasing them,

"You're both going to be very dead!" he heard them cackling like crazy as he gave chase.

Meanwhile, Ichigo left the girls' bathroom, but she felt like she was being watched. She turned around and saw Axe, with an axe in hand, grinning at her, madly. She started to fly away and he neared her. Soon, she was flying around and screaming blue murder, but it was all in vain because Axe caught her. He turned her around so she was facing him and he proceeded to force feed her a drink. Ichigo felt her mind going fuzzy and noticed Axe grin triumphantly,

"Now then, I have something to tell you" he started.

"And now, for phase three" muttered Beastfire before giggling crazily. Ivy smiled madly beside her,

"Yeah, hey Jojo! Get the rope!" no answer. Ivy stood up and looked around, "Jojo?"

Jojo gaped at the handsome red monkey she'd seen; she'd bumped into him and first thought it was Sprx. But, just as she was gonna knock the stuffing out of him, he apologised. Something _very_ un Sprx-like. Jojo followed him around quietly, watching as he mingled and laughed with her friends. Jojo blushed as she saw him turn and look directly at her; she froze and tried to think of an alibi.

'Too late' she thought as he walked up to her and smiled,

"Hi I'm Aaron! I couldn't help noticing you standing here by yourself" he laughed sheepishly and put a hand behind his head. Jojo blushed and laughed as well,

"Oh well umm do you... wanna dance?" she asked, pointing at the dance floor. Aaron smiled and nodded,

"Sure" he said as he led her into the crowd and they started slow dancing.

"C'mon, Antauri! You're so _slow_!" teased Amila as she and Kio ran, cackling like witches. Antauri wobbled after them, crashing into things as he went.

"Come back here, you minions of heck!" he shouted, receiving peals of laughter in response. He muttered darkly and sped up, trying to avoid various obstacles as he went.

He noticed them turn down a corridor and quickly followed; he saw them standingin front ofa door. They turned and looked back at him, worried; he grinned and slowly closed in like a lion would stalk its prey.

"I HAVE YOU NOW!" he cried, victoriously as he leapt at them, he noticed them smirk evilly before opening the door behind them and he tried to brake but he fell in with a thump. They slammed the door shut and Antauri heard it being locked, he pounded on the door,

"Let me out! Let me out _now_!" he cried, pounding harder and harder.

"Antauri?" Antauri turned around and saw Ichigo standing there, slightly flushed from the alcohol, "What happened?" she asked and he proceeded to explain about talking to Nova and Adriana then being teased by Amila and Kio so he gave chase. He finished and noticed Ichigo blushing,

"You... wanna _do it_ with me?" she repeated, blushing even more now. Antauri blushed also and looked away,

"Well... um, yeah I do. Because I... love you and... And" he hugged her close, "I wanna have a family with you" Ichigo gazed at him in amazement as he told her about the premonition. Ichigo looked thoughtful as Antauri finished,

"So... we're gonna have a little girl called... Zakuro?" she asked, Antauri nodded and smiled. She smiled back and took his hand, leading him to the bed, "wanna try?" she asked. Antauri looked slightly shocked but he managed to grin back, then the alcohol kicked in again and he pounced on her,

"Yeah andyou better enjoy it too!" hepurred and started growling seductively at her. Ichigo looked shocked before she started giggling and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Krystal and Jet giggled and clinked glasses,

"To a job well done!" cheered Jet and Krystal laughed in agreement,

"But won't they be angry tomorrow when they realise what we did?" asked Amanda, looking worried. The other two waved away her concerns and laughed,

"Please, they'll be thanking us when it's over!" said Krystal,

"Yeah, it's fool proof!" cried Jet, not noticing the looming dark figure behind her.

"What is?" asked a deep voice, causing them all to jump a foot and turn to Onyx, who looked proud at having scared them. Krystal glared at him,

"Onyx, what have I told you about scaring people?" before he could respond, she jumped up and dragged him off by his ear. The others sweat dropped as he ranted angrily about his ear being pulled and people not being able to take a joke.

After waiting for the couple to leave, Jet got up and yawned,

"Well, I'm gonna turn in" she said, stretching and yawning. Twister got up and nodded, sleepily,

"Yeah me too" she said, Amanda yawned and got up.

"Me three!" she announced and they walked off down the hall to the bedrooms.

On their way, they heard weird noises coming from one of the rooms and they looked at each other,

"Is that... Ichigo and Antauri?" asked Amanda, looking a bit stunned, Jet shook her head,

"No, Kio and Amila locked them in _that_ one!" she pointed further up the hall. Twister raised an eyebrow,

"So who's in here?" she asked curiously as she pushed the door open a fraction. They peeked in and saw two forms moving around on the bed, suddenly Gibson's head popped out from under the covers. The trio of eavesdroppers gasped, and saw Amethyst's head pop up as well.

"What's wrong?" she asked, looking slightly breathless and dishevelled, Gibson shook his head,

"I thought I heard-" he spotted the girls and blushed full force. He sprang out of the bed and ran to the door, "CAN WE GET A LITTLE PRIVACY PLEASE?" he yelled, sounding hysterical, before slamming the door in their faces. They blinked and shuddered,

"Man, I'm gonna have nightmares now!" wailed Amanda and they all shivered before running down to their rooms.

The next morning, Ichigo woke up and rolled over. _Big_ mistake! She ran as fast as she could and made close friends with the toilet that morning. Antauri heard it all and rushed in to see what was wrong. Ichigo was sitting on the floor, leaning her head back against the rim and looked up at him, blearily.

"Antauri... I feel sick..." she moaned before turning quickly and returning to her previous activity. Antauriwalked up and rubbed her back, trying to help.

"Honey, you don't think you're..." they gazed at each other wide eyed before Antauri ran out and rushed to Jet and Otto's door. He banged madly until Otto answered sleepily,

"Geez Antauri... it's really early" he complained,

"I know" replied Antauri, "but... do you still have any of those pregnancy checking kits?" he asked, praying he did. Otto stood looking blank for a moment as it sunk in then he looked slightly more awake,

"Wait, you mean Ichigo's..." he said, looking astounded, "wow..." Antauri looked at him frantically, "oh right! Yeah, I'll go get one!" he walked back into the bedroom and searched through a bag until he pulled out what he was looking for. He handeda boxto Antauri who quickly thanked him and sped back to his ill love.

Ichigo watched him burst in and smiled weakly; he handed her the box and blushed slightly,

"Should I leave?" he asked, looking lost since he'd never experienced this before. Ichigo nodded and he went.

5 minutes seemed to drag by as Antauri paced around the room, feeling helpless and he didn't like it. He heard a gasp from the bathroom and rushed in,

"What does it say?" he cried, as he hurried in and to Ichigo. She was holding the tester and looked shocked,

"Antauri..." she started, holding his hand.

And I'm going to end there! The whole thing, the fic too! (Ducks being attacked) Now you can all guess whether or not Ichigo's pregnant and you'll find out in my next fic! So review!


End file.
